disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Top of the world
Piosenkę Top of the world do filmu'' Wielka szóstka'' stworzył zespół Greek Fire. Tekst Tekst oryginalny On top of the world On top of it all Trying to feel invincible Dying on Top of the world I remember the nights Caught up in dreaming My goodbyes Watching the door For anything more Than an ordinary life I remember the days New beginnings on An open page With something to prove And nothing to lose, Not a soul to betray Here I am Living a dream that I Can't hold Here I am for my own On top of the world On top of it all Trying to feel invincible I'm dying on Top of the world I remember the lies Caught up in building Paradise The angels were slaves and Demons behaved and Everything was alright Here I am Living a dream that I Can't hold Here I am for my own On top of the world On top of it all Trying to feel invincible On top of the world On top of it all Trying to feel invincible I'm dying on Top of the world I hear the crowds Beneath me I'm wishing they could Reach me But I'm on top of the world Up here I'm dying alone Inside the walls of gold Outside the happiness It's all been the show, Too late to confess No room for heart and soul No room for innocence Innocence On top of the world On top of it all Trying to feel invincible On top of the world On top of it all Trying to feel invincible On top of the world On top of it all Trying to feel invincible I'm dying on Top of the world Dying on Top of the world Tłumaczenie polskie Na szczycie świata Na szczycie tego wszystkiego Próbując czuć się niezwyciężonym Umieram na Szczycie świata Pamiętam te noce Złapane podczas śnienia swych pożegnań Obserwowanie drzwi W oczekiwaniu na coś więcej niż zwykłe życie Pamiętam te dni Nowe początki na otwartej stronie Z czymś do udowodnienia I z niczym do stracenia Ani żywego ducha do zdradzenia Jestem tu Żyjąc marzeniem, którego nie mogę utrzymać Jestem tu dla siebie Na szczycie świata Na szczycie tego wszystkiego Próbując czuć się niezwyciężonym Umieram na Szczycie świata Pamiętam te kłamstwa Złapane podczas budowania raju Anioły były niewolnikami i Demony dobrze się zachowywały i Wszystko było w porządku Jestem tu Żyjąc marzeniem, którego nie mogę utrzymać Jestem tu dla siebie Na szczycie świata Na szczycie tego wszystkiego Próbując czuć się niezwyciężonym Na szczycie świata Na szczycie tego wszystkiego Próbując czuć się niezwyciężonym Umieram na Szczycie świata Słyszę tłumy pode mną Chcę, by mogły mnie dosięgnąć Ale jestem na szczycie świata Tu, na górze, umieram w samotności Wewnątrz ścian ze złota Poza szczęściem To wszystko, to było show Zbyt późno, by to przyznać Nie ma pokoju dla serca i duszy Nie ma pokoju dla niewinności Niewinności Na szczycie świata Na szczycie tego wszystkiego Próbując czuć się niezwyciężonym Na szczycie świata Na szczycie tego wszystkiego Próbując czuć się niezwyciężonym Na szczycie świata Na szczycie tego wszystkiego Próbując czuć się niezwyciężonym Umieram na Szczycie świata Umieram na Szczycie świata Zobacz też Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu Wielka Szóstka